


I'd naruto run a thousand miles

by irieora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irieora/pseuds/irieora
Summary: In between P. E. and studying, Hunk gets to know Keith more than the rumors that surround him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

They first met after P.E. while Hunk was reading comics as he waited for his lunch break. It was hot that afternoon and maybe that contributed to his delirious decision.

 

“Oh hey, is that Naruto?” someone asked. Hunk peered up and noticed Keith Kogane buttoning his jacket as he casually strode over. Garrison High required everyone to have two years of P.E. and thus everyone had to wear baggy gym clothes. Most of their classmates were getting dressed in the locker room.

 

Hunk had heard plenty of complaints about Keith from Lance, and despite sharing a class most of the semester they hadn’t talked until then.

 

“I’m just re-reading it since it’s been awhile,” Hunk replied as he turned the page. He couldn’t really concentrate since this was Lance’s Keith. The guy who was the enemy or anti-Christ as Lance so often described.

 

Keith did have long hair, which could be described as a mullet, but it suited him. The guy was also undeniably pretty which made Hunk nervous talking to him. People that attractive were typically jerks.

 

Hunk wondered if he kept reading if Keith would get bored and leave. He looked over his shoulder at the other boy, but he was still there. What did he want? To beat him up? Blackmail on Lance? Hunk shook his head from his train of thoughts. Keith fought a lot with classmates and teachers even, but he didn’t seem like a bully.

 

“Who’s Sai?” Keith asked, startling Hunk. “I don’t recognize this part.”

 

Hunk gaped at him. “He replaced Sasuke so Team 7 could have a four-man team. He worked with Danzo?” Keith continued to look at him blankly. ”Did you never finish Naruto?”

 

“Yeah, I’m not at that part yet since there aren’t any more copies in the library. I’m on volume 26. Right after Sasuke leaves and before Shippuden.”

 

Oh right. Lance lost that copy, which was why he was banned from the library until he could pay back the fees. So Keith was trying to catch up. Hunk wondered what to make of this information. It seemed more than Keith ever said to anyone when he wasn’t with Shiro or arguing. It was probably difficult to see the text from where Keith was standing and he didn’t know how fast Keith liked to read. Hunk liked to stare at the illustrations. He probably shouldn’t spoil the series to him. “I could let you borrow it.”

 

“Really? Thanks, uh?”

 

“Hunk,” he answered. Dear God what had he gotten himself into.

 

“Hunk,” Keith repeated tentatively. “You were in my Home EC class last semester?”

 

Yes, Hunk was. It was a shame P.E. was a two-year requirement and Home EC was only an elective.

 

“Those Kaiserschmarrn you made were really good! Sorry, I’m bad with names and faces.”

 

Hunk grinned. It was also nice to meet a fan of his cooking. “It’s no problem.”

 

Keith beamed and gave him a small smile, which Hunk decided he really wanted to keep seeing.

 

*

 

Like the day before, Hunk found himself first outside of the locker room. He was crouched under the shade chugging his water. His coach ordered the class to run laps to prepare for their mile test.

 

He had a volume of Naruto spread open on his lap, but he was on the same page for the past five minutes. In between his finger tapping, Hunk kept looking at the locker room exit. True to his word, Hunk brought the next volume. He didn’t tell Lance about his Keith encounter. Everyone deserved a chance, but Lance was his best friend. He didn’t know why he felt like he was betraying him. It wasn’t like Hunk ever protested while Lance ranted about Keith--He encouraged his friend sometimes.

 

Maybe Keith wouldn’t show up. Hunk dogeared his book and closed it.

 

“Doesn’t that damage your book?” Keith asked, tilting his head.

 

He jumped up, startled and placed a hand over his chest to calm it. Guy moved fast and quiet like a ninja. Keith sat down next to him and pushed back his damp hair. He probably showered. Keith’s hair looked even longer wet.

 

“I buy most of my books used,” Hunk explained, shoving his book into his backpack. He began to search for the other volume. ”So I don’t mind if it’s a bit worn up. Just means it’s well loved.”

 

“Still, I’ll try not to damage it,” Keith commented, as Hunk handed over his copy.

 

“Don’t sweat it,” Hunk said. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever see that book again, but he could always buy another one.

 

Keith nodded and put it in his backpack. “I’ll try to return it to you soon.”

 

Hunk shrugged. “Take your time.”

 

*

 

It was lunch break, which was usually the time where Hunk, Pidge, and Lance all ate on the grass by the quad.

 

Keith passed by them alone. Hunk ducked behind his backpack but he didn’t really glance their way. He appeared to be searching for someone.

 

That made Lance bring up his usual discussion: Keith. He ranted about what a jerk Keith, instead of nodding along like he usually did, Hunk just continued eating. He made four cheese spinach ravioli last night.  

 

“Mullet is such an asshole. That’s probably why the only one who talks to him is Shiro. I don’t know how he can stand him. Shiro’s such a nice guy he probably feels sorry for the weirdo.”

 

“Dude.”

 

Lance stopped suddenly.

 

Pidge looked up from their phone since they also ignored Lance whenever he got into these rants.

 

“That’s what Nyma said about me during middle school.”

 

“I forgot. I’m sorry, man.”

 

Hunk hadn’t noticed but his ravioli was smooshed with his fork. He usually wasn’t one to play with food.

 

*

 

As he was finishing his lap around the track field, Hunk concluded again that teachers were sadists. Fortunately, he wasn’t quite last--since there were people who were just walking the mile run, but he was far from top ten.

 

Hunk slumped against the wall after finishing. It was a nice shaded area without sun. He had to give the coach his time, but every time he stood up he felt woozy. He closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn’t pass out.

 

There were footsteps nearby him. “Great job out there,” a familiar voice said. Hunk opened his eyes to peak at the other boy, wondering if Keith was making fun of him. Keith was the fastest in their class. Maybe even in their school. Why he didn’t try out for track and compete was beyond Hunk’s understanding. Instead, the other teen was grinning softly.  

 

“Thanks?” Hunk commented. “I think I got eleven minutes.”

 

“No, really, some people don’t even try and you ran the whole way through.”

 

He nodded at the other in thought. He guessed Keith was right.

 

“Do you want to play basketball?”

 

Since they ran the mile that day the teachers usually let them roam around the field as long as what they were doing was exercise.

 

“Sure.”

 

Hunk gave his time to the coach and they tossed the ball back and forth to each other as they talked and shot hoops.

 

“How are you liking naruto so far?”

 

Keith’s eyes light up. “I finished the volume you lent me. It’s really interesting so far. I want to find out who those creepy dudes in cloaks that keep appearing are.”

 

Eventually, the coach told everyone that the class period was over and they get changed in the lockers. Hunk was the first one out and waits outside the locker room.

 

Keith hands him the manga he borrowed. Without carefully inspecting it to not appear rude, from a glance it was in the same condition Hunk gave it to him in.

 

“I can lend you the next volume tomorrow if you want.”

 

“Wow. Thanks, I promise I’ll take good care of it!”

 

Hunk skipped out on eating with Lance and Pidge and hung out with Keith in the library. They work on homework and Shiro even stopped by to talk to them before going to another club meeting.

 

They begin talking again every day. Hunk and Keith pair up whenever they need a partner and choose each other on their teams, which makes the class period fly by fast. They discuss Naruto and other anime.

 

*

 

Hunk concluded after a month of hanging out that Keith wasn’t at all like Lance described. He was standoffish to new people but he was also thoughtful in his responses. However, when Keith talked to Hunk he respected his opinion as well as the group. He ignored their jealous glares.

 

Keith confessed that he’d be alone after Shiro graduated this year. And that his friend asked that Keith try and make friends when he was gone. There was something about the way that he talked about the upperclassman that made his eyes light up. Though Keith explained that Shiro meant a lot to him.

 

It was easy to see why Lance was upset. Keith had many admirers and those envious of him. Sometimes Hunk noticed Lance staring too much and it made him wonder if all that anger was because of something else.

 

Hunk wasn’t going to wait around for Lance to figure that out. When Keith asked Hunk to study with him, he doesn’t tell his friend.

 

He enjoyed spending time with Keith. He found himself nodding less every time Lance said he was an arrogant asshole. But he wouldn’t say anything to defend Keith either. He had to be supportive of his best friend, you know?

 

Hunk cherished those moments in the corner of the library where Keith sat close enough to be pressed against him. When Keith bit his lips in concentration and then asked in a husky voice about another question on their homework. Hunk surprised himself how often he caught himself staring at the other teen, and how often he found him gazing back. Those dark almost violet eyes that looked at him and only him.

 

It also helped Keith laughed at his jokes no matter how ridiculous.

 

He wondered if it was all in his mind that Keith drawled out his words or if his hand lingered on his shoulder for a moment too long. Though for right now he would enjoy this.

 

*

 

They were in the library again trying to quiet their laughter. Hunk had convinced Keith that he should do the naruto run the entire mile. Though he said he’d do it if Hunk also did and they ran the entire way with some weird looks from their classmates.

 

Homecoming was approaching and he decided that he was going to ask Keith. Whatever Pidge or Lance thought be damned.

 

He handed Keith the last volume and Keith’s eyebrows were raised at the cover.

 

“There’s more after. It’s just not as good.” Keith flipped through the page and Hunk feels his stomach tense. He tapped as he waited for the other teen to notice the bright red envelope.

 

“Did you forget something?” Keith looked up at him and then hands it back to him. Hunk shook his head.

 

“It’s for you.”

 

The minutes Keith took to read it is torture. “Hunk,” he said, softly.

 

Hunk took a deep breath. “Will you be the Sasuke to my Naruto?”

 

He laughed. “What?”

 

Hunk laughed too, but he focused on his hands in case he was rejected so he wouldn’t have to face the other teen. “Will you go with me to homecoming? As a date?”

 

Keith placed a hand on his shoulder and Hunk peered up to see the other smiling broadly. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You can come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/irieora) and [my main nart tumblr](http://abeautifulunfolding.tumblr.com/) or [my side tumblr](https://irieora.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to homecoming and Hunk worries about making sure their night goes well.

If Hunk was really Naruto, he would have no problem admitting to the entire school or at least his best friends that he wanted to take Keith to homecoming. That he wanted to date him. That he liked him liked him and wanted to hold his hands in the hallways. That he wanted to walk him to his classes and kiss him as much as he watched every other couple do.

 

Currently, he was eating his cucumber sandwich with Pidge and Lance while Keith ate lunch with Shiro at the Red Cross meeting since it was Wednesday. Homecoming was this weekend and he had yet to tell either of his friends who he was taking, much less that he and Keith were even talking.

 

He didn’t know how to bring it up. Hunk was lost in his own thoughts and had only heard bits of their conversation which was why he was surprised when he heard Pidge comment, “Yeah things have been hectic since Matt’s dragging me as his date.”

 

He almost choked, but then took a sip of his water and asked, “What?”

 

The last he heard Pidge wasn’t going since they said “high school events were too lame” and thus was staying at home.

 

“You would know if you ate with us,” Lance said, as he frowned at him and stuffed hot fries into his mouth.

 

“Yeah, where have you been,” Pidge asked with a raised brow. “Matt said he saw you in the library last week.”

 

“Studying.” That was technically the truth.  

 

“But you have a perfect GPA.”

 

“All the more reason to study.” He felt a buzz from his phone. From a glance, he saw it was from Keith, but didn’t dare check it in front of Lance who was as much of a gossip as he was and Pidge who still wanted blackmail material on him.

 

Pidge followed his line of sight and snatched his phone. Then they smirked up at him. “Who’s Sasuke? You have a heart and moon emoji by their name.”

 

His felt his cheeks and ears heat up. They had jokingly set each other’s names as Naruto and Sasuke after Hunk asked him to the dance. He tried to swipe his phone back, but Pidge blocked him.

 

“Sasuke said they’re just going over the event last weekend. It might be a short meeting this time. How’s your lunch? I miss you.” Pidge dropped his phone on the grass. “Oh my god.”

 

He picked up his phone and inspected it for cracks. “Watch it. I don’t have insurance on that.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened, he gasped, and then yelled, “You’re dating someone.” A couple of students glared over at them and the teen sheepishly apologized. “Who are they? Can I guess who it is?”

 

Hunk pressed his lips together and looked firmly at the sandwich in his hand not to give anything away.

 

“Is it Shay? Rax? Romelle?”

 

He wished he never told Lance he liked them in their last truth or dare game. “No, that was in elementary school.”

 

“What does their name start with?”

 

“Nope. No way. I’m not playing that game.”

 

“We have to meet them eventually,” Pidge said.

 

“What are we you’re dirty little secret?” Lance asked inspecting his reaction. “Are you embarrassed by us?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Then what’s the matter?”

 

This would be his chance to admit his relationship with Keith. At that exact same moment, he saw a bunch of students exit from Mr. Smythe’s classroom. He soon spotted familiar dark hair and a crimson red and white jacket. Keith leaned against the building as he glanced around the quad. Shiro stood next to him chatting with Allura and Lotor.

 

Lance followed his line of sight and scowled. “Did you know Iverson said my essay today was subpar and compared me to Mullet in front of the entire class. Again.”

 

Pidge poked him with their fork and said, “You’re doing it again.”

 

Lance slumped his shoulders. “Sorry.”

 

His phone buzzed again and he tried to discreetly look at it but can see Pidge preparing to grab it.

 

Sasuke ☾♡: Do you want to hang out before class? Where are you?

 

Should he just introduce them? But how did he say it? Hunk couldn’t just drop a bomb like that. Hey, you know the guy you hated for years. We've been talking for weeks and we’re sort of dating.

 

Sasuke ☾♡: Oh wait nvm. I forgot I promised Shiro I’d wait with him in line to get his tickets. Good thing we bought ours early.

 

“You have to take them to homecoming unless,” Lance trailed off as he scrutinized Hunk. He stuffed his sandwich in his mouth so he didn’t have to respond. “You already are.”

 

“Is that why you’ve been quiet about going in a group with us?”

 

As Hunk finished chewing the rest of his mouthful, Pidge put a hand on his arm so he wouldn’t have an excuse not to say anything again. It was inevitable. What was he going to do? Hide him forever. He wasn’t ashamed. “You’ll see him at homecoming.”

 

*

 

The theme of homecoming was Harry Potter. Freshmen were designated as Hufflepuffs, sophomores were Ravenclaws, juniors were Slytherins, and seniors were Gryffindors. Since they were both sophomores they decided to wear blue and bronze colored ties. He bought them blue boutonnieres to keep with the theme of Ravenclaw.

 

Hunk’s parents dropped him off since Keith’s dad was taking them there. He knocked on the door and felt his nerves getting to him. A tall woman opened the door, she stared down at him. Her appearance was uncannily like Keith: eyes, face shape, and even the fringe of her hair. Last he checked hairstyle wasn’t a hereditary trait though. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was his mom, if not some close relative. “Yes?”

 

Behind her, a fluffy black dog, which looked big enough to be a wolf, barked. The lady glanced behind her. “Kosmo? He’s harmless. He is drooly so be careful.” He supposed the cyan blue color scarf on his neck was supposed to make him look cuter. Still, he loved dogs and resisted the urge to try and befriend him in his expensive suit. 

 

“I’m here for Keith?”

 

“Right,” she said, smiling suddenly at him. She led him inside where there was a man, probably Keith’s dad, reading a newspaper. “Keith, your date is here,” she shouted.

 

Right date. Hunk squeezed his phone so he wouldn’t ruin the boutonniere. He heard Keith respond from upstairs. “I’ll be right down.”

 

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?”

 

“No, thank you.” His stomach felt bad and he didn’t want to throw up from nerves.

 

He looked at the photos on the walls. There were some of Keith in middle school and elementary. The house was clean, but it didn’t seem as big as his or Lance’s. He remembered Keith mentioning he was an only child and he didn’t have a big family. Kosmo began sniffing him before allowing Hunk to brush his hand against his head.

 

His phone buzzed and he saw a couple of texts from Lance and Pidge mentioning they were already on the way there.

 

He heard a loud sound of something being knocked over and then glanced up to notice Keith’s mom brush downstairs with Keith trying to tie his hair back. She was seemingly successful, but Keith moved to undo it.

 

That black suit looked pretty good on him. They must have gotten it tailored.

 

“Stop trying to mess it up,” she said, as she used the red ribbon to tie his hair back into a small low ponytail. “It looks good this way, right?” Hunk realized she was addressing him when neither Keith or his dad responded. Keith stared at the wooden floors. He did look great with his hair back.

 

“You look amazing.”

 

Keith’s face tinged red and he appeared less comfortable in his suit. “Thanks. You look amazing too.”

 

He shuffled over to him and then Hunk remembered the boutonniere. “This is for you,” Hunk said, showing him the item. It was a white rose with a blue ribbon. He pinned it to Keith’s lapel.

 

“Thanks,” Keith said, giving him a nervous smile. At least, he seemed to be feeling just as anxious as he was. He leaned into Hunk’s ear. “I actually have something for you too. After the dance though.”

 

“Photos. We have to take photos,” she said, taking out her phone.

 

“Mom.”

 

“But you both look so handsome.”

 

“She’s right,” Keith’s dad said, as he strolled over and put an arm around her shoulder. He was about as tall as her. If not a bit taller. “It’s not every day you go to homecoming. Soon you’ll be off to college and we won’t see you again for a while.”

 

“My parents want photos of us together too.”

 

Keith stopped frowning and nodded. They followed his parents out into the backyard. It had freshly cut grass and some shrubs and flowers. Nothing too extravagant like a gazebo or koi pond. In the corner of the yard, there was a faded red swing set, which looked well used.

 

She took individual photos of them by the tree and then some where they stood awkwardly right next to each other. She also motioned for one where Hunk had his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist as they faced the camera. Then, she asked for one where they made funny expressions and some photos of them on the swing set with each of them pushing the other.

 

“Are we done yet?” Keith asked, though he looked less sullen than before and had a small grin.

 

“Alright, be safe and have fun.” Hunk gave his mom’s phone number and email so she’d be able to send it to his parents.

 

*

 

They sat in the back seat of the car as they drove to the school. Hunk wondered if he should take Keith’s hand since it was brushing against his. Keith’s dad pulled into the drop off in front of their school where some other students were walking toward the gym. Some teens even rented out limos.

 

He felt his nerves increasing as they walked up to the gym. There was a line of students and Keith handed Mr. Dos Santos their tickets before they headed inside.

 

Inside the gym, the lights were dim. There were some colored strobe lights around the area where students were dancing, but it was hard to tell who anyone was. The music was loud, but not so much that he couldn’t hear Keith ask about getting something to eat where some teachers and volunteer students were selling snacks.

 

Keith asked if he wanted anything, but he told him he wasn’t hungry. He couldn’t see Pidge, Matt, or Lance. Maybe that was a good thing.

 

At first, they stood by the walls of the gym and watched the other teens dance. Hunk was eventually convinced to try some of the cupcakes and cookies they were selling.

 

He grinned as he took a bite of his frosted cookie. “They’re not as good as your snickerdoodles.”

 

Hunk chuckled.

 

“Do you want to, uh, dance?” Hunk asked as he held the hands to his side.

 

Keith shook his head. “I don’t like the music.”

 

“Oh,” he rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe Keith was a fan of punk or metal since Pidge did say he looked emo enough for it. “What kind of music do you like?”

 

Keith’s face reddened. “I listen to a lot of random songs mostly. Anime openings and endings.”  

 

“I get what you mean. I mostly listen to pop songs or stuff from anime.”

 

He took Hunk’s hand and he wondered if Keith noticed how clammy it was. “But did you want to dance?”

 

“If you’re uncomfortable we don’t have to.”

 

They talked about their day and classes, but Hunk kept thinking back on how he wanted to make their night memorable. Shiro stopped by to chat with him and Hunk quietly excused himself.

 

He walked through the dancing crowd up to the front where the music was blasting the loudest. Hunk put in a request to the DJ for “Go by Flow.” The DJ searched the song on his laptop and blinked back at him. “This is anime?”

 

Hunk stared at him straight in the eye and nodded.

 

“I don’t know. If enough people request it.”

 

Hunk then convinced Shiro to ask the rest of his friends separately for the song.

 

The night drew out and still no song. There were plenty of other songs from Drake to Taylor Swift. Currently, it was some song by Halsey.

 

They kept talking about future plans and homework and shows, but he couldn’t stop thinking about when they’d play it or if they would at all.

 

“What are your Halloween plans?” Keith asked.

 

“I might go trick-or-treating.”

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to Shiro’s party and if you wanted to go as a couple or group costumes for the school’s costume contest?”

 

“Sure, that sounds great,” Hunk said quickly but felt something sour as the song by Halsey ended and they started playing some Cha-Cha Slide song they played at every school dance since middle school.

 

“Hey, are you okay? Why are you upset?” Keith placed a hand on him. The other he intertwined with his.

 

“It’s just, I had this song planned and they didn’t play it. And I know you don’t like the music that much or feel like dancing.”

 

Keith squeezed his hand. “Hey, I’m having fun. I just wanted to be here with you. Sorry, let’s go dance.”

 

Hunk felt less self-conscious as they did silly dances in the corner and Keith copied him. No one really looked their way. They swayed to the music from where their corner.

 

Soon, the heat from all of their dancing plus from how many students were packed into a small space was getting pretty bad. They stopped dancing and stood near the exit where there was fresh air coming in.

 

“I can get us some water,” Hunk offered. Keith nodded and waved as he saw Shiro approach him again. The group of friends he went with were still dancing.

 

Hunk felt a clap on his shoulders and turned around to see Pidge and Lance. They were both dressed in blue.

 

“Where’s your date?”

 

Hunk pointed back at Keith who was chatting was laughing with Shiro.

 

“Mullet?”

 

“I suspected,” Pidge said. “I asked Matt a couple of times, but he only ever said you hung around Keith in the library. And then, when we found out you might be dating someone I figured it might be him and you’d tell us when you were ready.”

 

“I’m so relieved to hear you say that.” He hugged Pidge who hugged him back.

 

He turned to Lance who was quiet as he was glancing back and forth between his friend and Keith. His lips curled into a grin and Hunk felt a weight off of his shoulders. “I’m happy for you.”

 

A couple of students announced that Shiro and Allura won homecoming king and queen. Despite not dating or campaigning for the spot, they were both nominated.

 

They watched Shiro and Allura slow dance. Hunk felt a tap on his shoulder and Keith looked red as he held out his hand to him. Hunk took it and they danced in the corner. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing since he’d never taken formal lessons either. Though from how Keith glanced at their feet, it seemed like he hadn’t either.

 

Keith laughed as they stepped on each other shoes. They were pressed up close. Keith rested his head on his shoulder and Hunk on could smell the apple-scented shampoo from his hair.

 

As the DJ played other pop songs, Hunk suddenly recognized familiar instrumental. Keith glanced at him the same moment it plays with a laugh. “Oh my god,”

 

Then they start jumping up and down and mouthing the lyrics into each other ears. From where he’s standing he can see Pidge, Lance, Shiro, and Matt do the same.

 

After the song ends, Hunk was still laughing and Keith’s arms were around his neck and he heard Keith whisper, “You’re the best boyfriend.”

 

Hunk grinned back. “I’m your only boyfriend.”

 

Keith smiled back before closing his eyes and pulling him into a kiss. And wow. They kissed a couple of times before, but those were just small pecks when they were sure no one would see them. His lips felt really soft on his and he ran his hand through Keith’s soft hair.

 

They stopped for air. Keith’s face was red as he looked back up at him and Hunk pulled him into another kiss.

 

“Hey,” someone said, with a ruler between them. It was one of the teacher chaperones, Mr. Anh.  “Leave room for Jesus.”

 

Hunk and Keith separated instantly and then wait until he leaves before bursting out into laughter.

 

The rest of the songs blurred together afterward, but they were still chuckling and reminding each other of that moment the song played.

 

After, Matt offered to take them home, but they both declined and walked to the McDonald’s around the block. They took a seat and ordered fries and a shake. He called his mom to pick them up. They chatted more about a new manga Hunk wanted to introduce him to and dipped the fries in their milkshakes.

 

Their discussion wanders into Halloween plans again.

 

“I think Shiro would make a great Iruka.”

 

Keith’s eyes widen and he dropped the fry he was holding into their drink. “I forgot. We’re going to yours and my gift for you is at home.”

 

“What is it?” Hunk had almost forgotten Keith mentioned that over his worries about making their night go smoothly.

 

“It’s a surprise.” He loved and hated secrets.

 

“Can I have a hint?”

 

Keith cheekily smiled at him as he leaned against his hand. “You’ll have to wait.”

 

He introduced Keith to his parents when they pick them up and Keith spent the night in Hunk’s room. Hunk explained his siblings were asleep and that he’d get to meet them in the morning. He showed Keith his manga collection and figurines. They don’t stay up too late since their night was pretty long and soon fall asleep. His mom offered an air mattress, but they ignored he sleeps on Hunk’s bed.

 

They held each other and Keith knocked out first. Hunk felt his eyelids drooping, but he ran his hand through the other’s hair absently. This school year had been really different in comparison to his others. He was glad he befriended him. Their morning is woken up by his two siblings calling for him against his door.

 

He also found out later that Keith made him a Naruto cosplay to match with the Sasuke one he made and gave the other a hug while twirling him around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go by Flow actually isn't my favorite naruto opening, but I felt like it was more well known. Sorry, this took so long. I write pretty slow. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want, you can talk with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/irieora) and [my main nart tumblr](http://abeautifulunfolding.tumblr.com/) or [my side tumblr](https://irieora.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I feel like for vld I'm mainly on Twitter, but I usually just reblog stuff


End file.
